Blanco y negro
by Mahanny
Summary: Songfic de Scorpius&Lily.   Algunas partes del diálogo incluyen frases de Gossip Girl


ScorpiusMalfoy&LilyPotter.  
>"Blanco y Negro"<p>

Lily se quitó el gorro de lana y lo dejó sobre el colchón de su cama. Caminó hasta la ventana y desde allí observó cómo Scorpius tiraba piedras al lago, sentado sobre la orilla, decaído, al parecer rendido.

Sé que faltaron razones, sé que sobraron motivos,  
>contigo porque me matas, y ahora sin ti ya no vivo.<p>

No aguantaba aquella situación. Hacía apenas un mes que habían empezado a salir como amigos a Hogsmeade, a observar los escaparates de las tiendas, a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Cabeza de Puerco, y a comprar en Honeydukes alguna que otra golosina de vez en cuando. Ella siempre lo había admirado desde pequeña, era el mejor amigo de su hermano Albus y cuando Scorpius pasaba algunos días en su casa por las vacaciones de Navidad solía perseguirlos a todas partes. Hasta que un buen día Albus le cerró la puerta en las narices. Ella era más pequeña, pero habían pasado los años y tenía 15 años recién cumplidos.

Con él podía ser ella con libertad, podía mostrar su verdadera forma de ser, su carácter, su inocencia y a la vez su astucia. Él no la trataba como los demás, la trataba como a una adulta, y eso a ella le gustaba.

Hasta que un día, él la sorprendió en una noche estrellada, declarándole lo que realmente sentía por ella. Al principio tuvo miedo, no había estado nunca con nadie, ella nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento que todos llamaban "amor", nunca había sentido nada así, hasta que él rozó sus labios y la apretó contra su él, entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión, jugando con su lengua y enredando sus dedos en su cabello color fuego.

Desde ese día ambos vivían una relación intensa, con frecuentes peleas debido a sus tan diferentes personalidades, ella era de un carácter fuerte, él más de lo mismo. Chocaban a menudo en bastantes ideas y sus peleas podían llegar a durar días, en los que ninguno de los dos le hablaba al otro y simplemente se dirigían entre sí miradas llenas de odio. Sin embargo, un día uno de los dos se sentaba junto al otro y con un abrazo cesaban el enfrentamiento.

Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro,  
>tú dices voy, yo digo vengo,<br>miro la vida en color, y tú en blanco y negro.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente. No había sido causa de los celos, ni discrepancias en una conversación, ambos llevaban días sin hablar demasiado, no había habido ni una acaricia, ni un abrazo, ni siquiera un beso. Estaban distantes, finalizaba el séptimo y último curso para Scorpius, y el final de aquella relación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Era algo que ambos sabían desde que ésta había comenzado, siempre lo tuvieron presente, pero, cuando llega, duele demasiado.

Dicen que el amor es suficiente,  
>pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente.<br>Tú eres quien me hace llorar,  
>pero sólo tú me puedes consolar.<p>

_- ¿Sabes? El gran amor es el loco amor, el intenso y frenético, el que tenemos tú y yo… - dijo Lily, mirando el reflejo de las nubes sobre el agua del lago.  
>- Sí, pero hay una gran diferencia entre el gran amor, y entre el amor correcto, y era algo que siempre supimos. – murmuró Scorpius cogiendo una piedra del suelo. <em>

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
>a pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira.<br>No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos.  
>Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos.<p>

_- Ambos sabemos cómo somos… No funcionaría, está en nuestra naturaleza. – explicó el rubio, alzando la mirada.  
>- Pongamos el caso de que uno le pidiera al otro que le esperara, que fuera a un determinado sitio si estuviera listo para intentarlo… Cualquier persona esperaría toda una noche, un día, si hiciera falta. Nosotros, en cambio, a los dos minutos nos alejaríamos del lugar, no somos pacientes, no somos así. – continuó Lily, diciendo la verdad a pesar de lo dolorosa que era.<br>- Exacto. _

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
>te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas.<br>No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos.  
>Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría.<br>Y qué no daría…

_- Es tu oportunidad de ser feliz Lily… Yo no podría hacerte feliz… Vivimos en una pelea constante, que luego se soluciona pero... Eso funciona ahora, a nuestra edad. Pero, ¿qué pasaría a lo largo de los años? Cualquier día podríamos discutir y ya no existiría solución alguna…  
>- Mejor dejarlo ahora que todo está bien, a dejarlo cuando todo se haya derrumbado.<br>- En realidad, desde hace unos días ya no está tan bien como antes…_

_Los dos miraron a lados opuestos, Lily se mordió el labio inferior y Scorpius soltó un largo suspiro. _

_- Tú te mereces tu cuento de hadas… - murmuró Scorpius._

_Lily lo miró, sentía aquel desagradable nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento. _

Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente,  
>te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,<br>por más que te busco, eres tú el que me encuentra.

_- Pero nosotros creamos nuestro propio cuento de hadas… - dijo Lily, con la voz quebrada.  
>- Sólo cuando estamos juntos, tú no lo tienes individualmente. Y eso no es sano.<em>

Dicen que el amor es suficiente,  
>pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente.<br>Tú eres quien me hace llorar,  
>pero sólo tú me puedes consolar.<p>

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó él, mirándola por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado.  
>- Fatal – contestó ella negando con la cabeza – terrible. De hecho, creo que nunca me había sentido tan mal.<br>- Lo siento. – se disculpó.  
>- Es sólo que siento que no puedo dejarte marchar tan pronto… <em>

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
>a pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira.<br>No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos.  
>Te amo con fuerza, te odio a momentos.<p>

_Scorpius le sonrió levemente, con ternura, y le cogió de la mano. Lily sintió que su mundo interior caía desde un precipicio bastante alto. Sentir su tacto era uno de esos regalos que no podría volver a abrir nunca más._

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,  
>te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas.<br>No somos perfectos, sólo polos opuestos.  
>Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría.<br>Y qué no daría…

_El rubio le dio un suave beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los dedos._

_- Recuerda: no dejes que nadie te diga que no eres un huracán, que no eres fuego ni poderosa. No dejes que nadie te trate menos de lo que realmente eres y vales.  
>- Precisamente es ese poder el que me está alejando de ti, Scorpius. – dijo ella con sinceridad.<br>- Lo sé. – Respondió él – Pero tengo que dejarte ir._

_Lily asintió con la cabeza y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. _

_- Tienes que marcharte, tenemos que dejarlo ir… Tiene que acabar, desde hoy. Es lo mejor.  
>-Te quiero. – le dijo Lily, mientras una lágrima recorría en silencio su rostro.<br>- Siempre te querré – dijo él, mirándola con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Se acercó con cuidado a ella y dejó caer sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Lily lo cogió con ternura de la cara mientras respondía al, posiblemente, último beso sincero de toda su vida. _

Si eres mi mundo, si con tus manos curas mis heridas.  
>Qué no daría…<br>Si sólo a tu lado, puedo llorar y reír al sentir tus caricias…

Cerró las cortinas y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Quizá nunca debería haber aceptado salir con él. Pero no había nada que hacer, ella siempre había asegurado que todo lo que pasa ocurre por un motivo y que el destino es así, te juega buenas y malas pasadas pero siempre adquieres un aprendizaje de todo lo que experimentas y sientes en la vida.

Y aunque Lily Potter tenía el corazón marchitado, no significaba que ni ella ni Scorpius pudieran madurar algún día y volver a intentar lo que, sin duda es, un amor de verdad y para siempre.


End file.
